Mating Life
by Jocelyn is da bomb
Summary: Caius would catch him, Seth knew that, it had always been just a matter of time. The vampire would have him, whether Seth liked it or not. Continuation of "Mating Age" by Lone-Angel-1992 WARNING: SLASH, ABUSE, POSSIBLE MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hello my readers! Thank you for taking time to look at my story! But, before we get on with that, there's a few things I'd like to say.**

**1) The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**2) The 1st story in this... series? Yeah, that's it, was written by Lone. She's in my favorite authors, Lone-Angel-1992, so if you want to read the first story first, you can find it. ^^**

**3) This is, as said earlier, the 2nd in a series. You don't _have_ to read the first one before this, but it might understand what's happening better.**

**4) The idea for this book came from Lone too, it's in the first one's epilouge. **

**5) This story is rated _M_. For sex, abuse, and other things that weren't intended for children's books. If you think that there is something in this that might offend you, please, stop reading. I don't want anyone to get mad. ^^**

**6) (whoa, I'm writing a lots of A/N crap... well, it won't be this long after the first chapter.) Please enjoy, and reviews about anything you'd like to see, what you didn't like, or anything else, are appreciated!**

**7) This story takes place about six months after Mating Age. **

**8) Ha ha, I'm just kidding, there's no number eight. Now you can finally start reading!**

POV: Seth

I squirmed underneth him, trying to get away. In return I got a rather painful slap across the face.

"I warned you pup. I warned you not to defy me again. And now you're going to pay the price."

Shaking, I felt him reach for my belt. "Caius, please, stop!" But he wouldn't listen.

My pants fell to the ground and I reached hysterics. "CAIUS!" Then I felt him grab my member hard and I gasped again, this time for a very different reason. "Caius..." I couldn't form a conprehesible sentence as he slowly moved his hand back and forth. "please..."

"What is it pup?" he hissed. "Something wrong?" He jerked his hands to the side, causing a rush of pain to run through my cock.

I hissed in pain, and he started pumping me hard.

Once I was moaning and begging beneath him again, his hands disappeared and I mewled in protest. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I tried not to react, but I couldn't help it. It felt so good to not to have to run anymore. To just submit and let him do whatever he wanted to me.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I stopped thinking. His hands started to explore again too. I whimpered like a scared puppy.

He was making me feel that all the mattered was this. The only person in the world, was him. The only time, now.

I couldn't do that, not now...

That was when it came to me that his pants were gone as well. I pulled away and looked up at him, slightly fearful again.

And then I saw it. His cock. And I froze. "Cauis?" I whispered, terrified. His cock was huge enough I thought that if it fucked me, he might kill me.

"I told you you'd regret running pup." And he slammed into me. I screamed in pain and started crying.

He kept slamming into me as the pain subsided and it started to feel... _good?_ Then Caius brushed against something inside me that made me scream again, this time with pleasure.

"You like that pup?" He asked as he hit it again.

I nodded mutely.

After a couple more minutes of moaning and wimpering, he finally exploded inside me. I felt myself coming closer and closer until-

I jolted awake and tumbled onto the floor.

"Hey, everything alright Seth?" Embry asked sleepily, apparently I'd awaken him when I'd fell. I nodded.

"Okay..." he said doubtingly, and turned back over to fall asleep again.

I sat still until I was sure he was asleep. Then I glanced over at the clock. It was 4:30. No chance of falling back asleep now.

Pulling on a shirt, I walked over to the window and looked out. The landscape of Italy was so foreign to me. Embry and I had never had a chance to stay in one place more than two weeks, so I we hadn't gotten used to any of the lifestyles of the places we'd visited.

Well, that wasn't nessassarily true. We had stayed in Germany for three weeks and gotten pretty adjusted to there, but they'd found us there. After that, it was never more than two weeks.

Embry and I lived in constant fear that one day, James and Cauis would find us again. And what would happen to up then? I shuddered.

POV: Caius

I'd been tracking Seth for months on my own before I'd encontered James. It seemed he had the same issue as me, so we agreed to work together to find Seth and his submissive.

What was the boy's name? I don't remember exactly...

Anyway, now James and I stood outside the hotel where our submissives were hiding. I stared up the cragy, broken brick and saw Seth standing in the window. I grinned barbarically.

_You better be ready my pup, because I'm coming for you..._

**A/N: I know, I know, you must be all, WTF? another author's note? but, I just wanted to say, please reveiw! It means a lot to me, and it motovates me to keep writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG, y'all are amazing! I love every single person that reveiwed, favorited, or alerted! KISSES!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. The plot and ideas belong to Lone.**

**WARNING: (I realize I didn't put this on the first chapter, so for all you out there that didn't realize:) THIS CONTAINS: slash, abuse, possible mpreg, other things that weren't intended for children's books... if any of this offends you, please don't keep reading!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**Responses to Anonymous Reviews: **

**Fan D: Lolz, I'll update as much as I can. I hope that'll be every week, but no promises... thanks for reveiwing!**

**BrokenSongbird: Don't worry, Cauis'll find him soon enough. :)**

**Rose: Thanks, and I hope I will. :D**

* * *

POV: Seth

I waited another three hours before I woke Embry up.

I did feel bad about dragging him from his peaceful-looking slumber, but we had to get going.

Unfortunetly, he didn't want to get up. "EMBRY GET YOU LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" I finally lost my patience with him and pounced.

"AHH!" He jumped up and knocked me onto the hard wood floor.

I moaned and pulled myself to my feet.

"What the hell Seth?" Embry hissed angrily. He pulled the covers over himself and glowered down at me.

I glared back. Today was not going to be my day.

* * *

POV: Cauis

They were leaving town today.

_Good thing we found them when we did._

We were in the alley, out of the way of the sun, when I heard them awaken. Well, Seth did anyway.

He was trying to wake up the _other, _but he was having slight issues...

James and I watched our submissives dance around their room swearing.

Apparently, _Embry, _as his name turned out to be, wasn't very fond of Seth in the morning.

I hissed, angry that someone would _dare_ utter curses at my submissive.

_If he wasn't James'_, I thought and glanced at my watch. Twelve hours and counting till we would take them...

* * *

POV: Seth

I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all!

Someone was following us. I wasn't sure who, but I had a pretty good guess...

I lifted the suitcase up onto the train and glanced around one more time before getting on.

"Can I take your ticket sir?" asked the ticket master, startling me enough that I yelped and jumped about four feet in the air.

_And Embry says it's not safe to travel in wolf form. These people will be the death of me long before Cauis or James finds us!_

"Sorry!" I said quickly, and handed him the passes. He inspected them and waved us past.

Embry and I grabbed a couple seats and breathed in relief. We were save.

As the train started up I stared out the window. The landscape remided me of home.

Home... Mom... Leah...

_NO! _I ordered myself sternly. _You will not think about them! Thinking about them is bad!_

I sighed and put my head in my hands. The thing I hated most about running was the people I had to leave behind...

_NOT AGAIN!_ I banged my head into the table. _You suck at this... _

_It was going to be a looooong trip._

* * *

POV: Still Seth

The vibrant colors that the day had brought were starting to fade into the darker, deeper colors of night.

I heard the train whistle and yawned, exhausted from running.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me upright. My eyes snapped open, and I froze.

"Cauis?" I whispered, staring straight into those deep red eyes. It didn't occur to me to be scared until it was too late.

He clamped his hand hard over my mouth and dragged me to the end of the train car. I squirmed, but he didn't let me go.

"You will regret leaving pup, just you wait." With that I felt the train door open and suddenly, I was flying. And then I came crashing down.

"Ouch..." I hissed in pain.

My feet left the ground and I was off towards... the town? Was he really taking me there?

_NO! SETH FOCUS! You've got to get away!_

Once I figured that struggling was useless, I tried begging him.

"Cauis, please, let me go!" I begged and he ignored me.

"Please," I started struggling again, "please I don't want this-"

That, clearly, was not the right thing to say.

"Oh, you don't want this?" He hissed, furious. "Then why do you react like this?"

His hand approached my cock and I started to say something-

"Ca-oh..." I moaned and threw my head back, begging for more of his hands.

"Hm? What is it pup?" He asked as he pumped me hard.

"Do you want something?"

I nodded quickly and groaned.

He chuckled, "Well, I can't do that, I'd be letting you off far to easily." We reached the town, and he started pulling me down one of the dark gravel streets.

_Crap, try again!_

_What you've tried everything?_

_Well..._

_Whoa, I'm a really talking to myself?_ I thought.

_No, you idiot, I'm your wolf. _

_I have a wolf in me?_

_Yes, you are a were_wolf _lightning._

_Oh..._

_Tell him you want to learn to love him!_

"Cauis... I-I-I..." I couldn't get the words out.

_GRR! You're running thin on my patience boy!_

Then I realized we were in a hotel lobby. With _people._

Sadly, Cauis realized that at the same time.

His hand fisted my cock the second I opened my mouth to yell, and instead I let out a pitiful whimper, lost for a moment.

We went up to the top floor and as my body started to _calm down_ I realized just how screwed I was again.

_Fuck._

"AHHH! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My head snapped around.

"Embry?" I would have found the sight before me amusing, if James hadn't looked like he was about to kill Embry, and I wasn't about to be pounded into submission by a vampire.

James grabbed Embry and hauled him off before he could escape though.

I jerked around in Cauis's grip, trying to get him to release me.

"EMBRY!" I yelled as he disappeared inside a room. I stood frozen for a moment.

Then I turned back to Cauis...

He scowled at me and pulled me inside one of the rooms.

"You are going to regret leaving me Seth..."

_FUCK!_

* * *

**A/N: I just realized how many author's notes I write. :) Do people actually read these? Anyway, THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE VOTE ON IT IT'LL ONLY TAKE 30 SECONDS OF YOUR TIME, AND I CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY UNTIL PEOPLE DO!**

**Hmm... there was something else...**

**Right! I'm sorry there's no luvin' and it'such a long chapter... trust me there will be next time!**

**Whoa, that was a long chapter...**

**AND:**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo hello again! Sorry for the late update, I had a LOT of tests this week... :( Not to mention what a hard chapter this was to write... I swear, I almost went insane, and everytime I read it I changed the tiniest bit of something or other to-URG, sorry, I worked my hardest!**

**Thank you to everyone who reveiwed, favorited, alerted!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the idea to Lone!**

**I want to say thanks to Phantomstallionfanatic for some help with this chapter! Really wouldn't have this up right now if it wasn't for that, so thanks a lot! :)**

**Oh, and I want to say thanks to all my anonymus reveiwers! I don't really want to take up all your time saying thank you specifically, but I love you all!**

**WARNING, PLEASE READ: *this is true for most chapters, especially this one* slash, physical abuse, sex, spanking, fingering, rape... if any of this is not your thing, PLEASE STOP READING! If you PM me because you want to keep reading but avoid this chapter, I'll give you a summary of what happened, okay? **

POV: Embry

_This was bad, this was bad, this was really really bad._

"James?" I whispered. I don't know why I did. There was no one else in the room.

"What?"

I squeaked. He was right next to my ear. One of the disadvantages of being bindfolded, is, as obvious as it might seem, that_ you can't see._ This causes extensive issues when dealing with a vampire. The thingsare hard enough to keep track of with your sight, so once vision is gone you're screwed. Totally and utterly screwed.

"Please, let me go..." I begged.

"NO!" I left his knees inbetween my thighs, starting to push them apart, "_please!"_ I couldn't struggle with my hands streched above me, so all I could use were my words. Which weren't getting my anywhere.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I was tied up? I have got to stop forgetting important details.

Then I felt James starting to tug at my pants. I hissed and whimpered, but he ignored my protests again.

"If you hadn't run-" byebye jeans.

"-then maybe-" and that shirt.

"-I wouldn't have-" boxers.

"-to do this." I yelped in surprise as he fisted me hard.

Another disadvantage of not being able to see, was that my other senses were heightened. Especially touch. I could sense the lightest contact and react to the smallest of brushes. And what he was doing wasn't exactly _light._

I screamed when he jerked me hard, causing pain to shoot through my cock. Then I saw his hand reach for his own pants, and I knew what was coming.

"James-pp-please stop!" I cried, but he ignored me.

"James!" I felt three?-no, it couldn't be- of his fingers slide up my thigh, getting closer and closer to my hole.

"J-!" and then I screamed, probably loud enough for the whole building to hear us, not that James cared. He had shoved all three fingers inside me at the same time. God, it hurt like hell.

I felt the fingers pumping in and out of me painfully. I hissed as he set a quicker rhythym, pushing me harder.

Suddenly he fingers hit someone that made me whimper and push myself against them, which was definetly not a good idea. He kept hitting that spot, and I got higher and higher till-

I felt his fingers pull out.

"James?" There was a thick fog around my mind, blocking me from remembering what I was supposed to be doing.

Then I felt something bigger starting to push into me and I screamed loudly.

He smacked me hard. "You shouldn't have run. Then maybe this wouldn't hurt so much."

I turned and burried my head in my pillow.

_How could you do this to me James?_

_I thought you loved me._

_I hate you, James. I hate you._

POV: Seth

I hissed as the cold air hit my skin. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me, but right now, thrown across Cauis's lap, I noticed it.

"What were you thinking pup?" He snarled, and right then, I really didn't know the answer. What the hell had possessed me to leave this him if this was the consequence?

Suddenly I felt his hand come down hard on my ass. I hissed in pain and squirmed.

He hit me again, and I flailed my arm, hitting him in the face by accident.

Snarling, he smacked me again, making me cry out, begging him to stop.

"C-Ca-uis-"

"SHUT UP!"

I screamed again, feeling a burning pain rush through me.

He ignored me.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. Anything, anything that would make it _stop._

"You will be Seth." I froze. I'd never heard him use my full name before.

Then I felt his hand go lower. And lower. And-

"CAUIS!" It hurt. Way more then in my dreams.

"Cauis, it hurts..." he fingers pushed in and out so hard and quickly I thought I was going to break.

I lay there writhing in pain while trying not to make a noise.

Then he pulled his fingers out of me, pushed me back onto the bed. Instintively, I moved back onto the bed, futher from he. He didn't like that...

He grabbed me by my ass and yanked me towards him. And then he hit me again.

I whimpered as felt something huge against my thigh. I shifted slightly and gulped. His cock was just as big as I'd imagined in my dreams. At least I got one thing right.

"Bend over!" He ordered, and I had no choice but to obey.

I lay there on the bed, my ass in the air, feeling incredibly vunerable. His eyes were black as her stared down at me. Terrified, I looked away and started to study the pillow.

The pillow lost my attention when his cock ran around the rim of my hole for a second before a felt him starting to push in.

I doubled over and screamed, louder then I ever had before.

He continued for probably ten more minutes, but for me it felt like eternity. It had stopped hurting a while ago, and I was ashamed to admit that it was starting too feel good... really really good.

He pulled out all the way, and slamed back into me, making me whimper for a very different reason then before, and I arched off the bed, bringing him futher inside me.

I felt myself tightening around him and I was about to cum when-

the door flew open.

"Seth! There you are!"

**A/N: Meh, I just realized I'm really really bad at writing lemons... I'm so sorry! I'm working on it! And I know, I always leave you on cliff hangers! AND I updated late! I'm going to go eat soap know, to cleanse my horrid soul...**

**Oh, I realize that _something_ was missing at the end of the Embry section, you'll find out what that was about in the next chapter, fear not my lovies!**

**ANYWAY... the poll is still open, I can honestly say that there is a clear winner so far, but please, still go and vote on it! I need your feed back on the story! OH, and something else... please reveiw and I hope to update sooner next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yep, we're to chapter 4 already. I know, wow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and the ideas for this story belong to Lone.**

**Okay, so I realize that you maybe a little confused. Fear not! It should all be explained in this chapter.**

_A couple days earlier._

**POV: ? Guess who! ;) I know, I shouldn't be mean after not responding for so long, but yeah... I'M POSITIVE YOU'LL GUESS HIM! Ooh, shit, I gave you a clue...**

I sighed as I listened to Quil drone on about something that might-just might- no, not even might- have interested me once, but now had _absolutely_ no appeal. _Women._

You'd think that because the rest of the pack was gay that Quil would be too, but no. He had to be "special." I sighed with exasperation.

"You should have seen the size of her-" I made a face and clamped my hands over my ears.

"God Quil, stop! I don't want to hear it!"

He laughed and walked off to share the details of his latest _girl_friend with Jared. I shook my head in disbeleive. _So strange._

I sat down on a log and stared into the fire. We were having a bonfire to celebrate Jared's and Collin's wedding. Jared had imprinted a couple days after Collin had phased. Now, four months later, they were getting married. I started murmuring curses, thinking about the happy couple.

Quil and I had wandered away from the other wolves while we were talking, and I was sitting as close to the forest as possible. This made it easy to observe people as they came and went.

Collin was leaning against Jared's shoulder, clearly about to fall asleep. Jared turned away from Quil's torid tale for a moment to look at his imprint and saw that he was losing conciousness. I watched enviously as Jared scooped Collin up and carried him off to his truck, kissing his neck affectionetly.

_Erg, it's not fair!_ I glared accusingly at a squirrel that had the audasity to run infront of me. Like _it_ was the cause for all this. _Oh Jake, this is bad... you're starting to blame harmless woodland animals for your issues..._

_Grrr... _

_You should just appologize._

_No!_

_Yes._

_No!_

_You idiot. Just say you're sorry! You're starting to talk to yourself._

_No I'm-_

_Don't even _think_ about arguing with that._

I let out a groan of frustation and put my head in my hands.

"Jacob," a warm, deep, _Sam-like_ voice purred, "what are you doing over here?"

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't..._

Yeah, I'm a smart person.

"I-I-I was just-"

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking perfectly put together.

_No, just the fact that you didn't even _ask _my if I wanted to get married, you just _told_ me-_

"Nothing at all."

He smirked and leaned towards me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. He leaned down and, ignoring my lips, started nipping at my neck. I clamped my teeth shut to keep from responding.

"You know Jacob," -he bit my ear lobe- "all you have to do"- I felt his tongue trace over my mating mark on my neck and couldn't hold back a moan "is say yes." He pulled away while I tried to catch my breath and look calm and collected.

He smirked at me. Clearly I wasn't fooling him.

"Sam-" I started, then I choked.

Believe it or not, being pregnant is aweful. You constantly feel sick, irritable, and sometimes, you get kicked from the inside. Not fun. But, surprisingly, that wasn't what was wrong right now.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, worriedly. "Are you hurt? Do you need something?"

I frowned. I'd felt that feeling before. What was it, what was it...

It hit me hard, like a bucket of ice. _Alpha sense. Embry and Seth. They were caught._

"Sam," I started, "I have to find Seth and Embry."

He looked at my strange. "Jacob? Are youalright?"

I widened my eyes, trying to look convincing. "Please please please please please please please?" I begged.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "If it will make you happy, I'll go after them."

I knew that I wouldn't get him to budge more. So I smiled widely and kissed him. "Thank you Sam."

_Current Time._

POV: Seth

"Sam?"

"Yes, Seth, it's me." Indeed, the tall, burly man infront of me was my former Alpha. But what was he doing here?

**A/N: I know, "cliff hanger" and not really much about how things go down with Sam/Seth/Cauis, but I need my sleep and we're getting there! (slowly) I'll probably update sooner next time.**

**Please reveiw! Oh, do people want to know the results of the poll? Just curious!**

**Meh, another short one... :( **


	5. I'm Sorry

A/N: Hey guys. :/ I'm posting to say that tons of really great stories that contain sex scenes, or, well, really any that are rated M, are being deleted.

Because of the type of stories I write, I'm not naive enough to think they'll skip over me.

BUT! There's a petition to get them to change this back at this link: **www . change . org** (make sure you don't put com) Then put 'fanfiction' into the search box.

Until they allow my type of stories, I'm not going to post anymore. Sorry about that, I just don't want to put up hard work that's going to be deleted.

However, I will save it on my computer, and if this isn't fixed/changed, I care about you guys enough that I'll make my own website and put my stories up there, okay lovies?

Just so y'all know, my first poll is closed, and when I start writing again, there will be M-Preg. There's also another poll up about what story you want me to write after I finish Mating Life.

I was actually thinking about having the Mating Age Series be a story that is passed through lots of writers on FF, and having them all do their own thing with the story and leave the ending open for someone else to write, but it probably won't happen now. *sad moment*

_Thanks everyone for reveiwing/alerting/favoriting, it meant a lot to me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know. I said I wouldn't be posting. HOWEVER! There are still plenty of M rated stories to be found on FanFiction, so I figure that they stopped deleting them, but didn't make a public statement about it. YAYAYAYAY! :DDDDDDDDDDD (I'm very happy about that.)**

**Sooo, my point, I'll be posting again! I hope all my readers haven't abandoned me. Though I wouldn't blame you if you have. It's been months.**

**One thing I would like to adress because you read this chapter;**

**I'm 16 years old. That means, legally, I should not go onto AdultFanfiction. I'm not always one for following rules, but I'm not keen on breaking the law. :/ Maybe when I'm older. But thanks to anyone who suggested it as an alternative site to post on, it makes me happy inside to think you like my story. ^^**

**Mmkay, so, I have a new poll up, please take a look at that. Also, hopelessromantic showed me a new site called 'YourFanfiction' and if this story is deleted from here, look for it there, 'kay? :)**

**Also, I noticed that I can make a banner for this now! Yay, I have absolutely no idea how to do that!**

** *voice in the back of my mind* Don't tell them that! **

**Oooh... oops... if anyone could help me with that, shoot me a PM! **

**-And I'm not skitzophrenic or anything.**

**Oh- Thanks to electracait for helping me with this chappie! Really appreciate it!**

**EEPS! So many notes!**

**BTW, thanks for the love for my sister, she's doing better.**

**Disclaimer: All these hot sexy characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, *hysterical sobbing* and the plot idea belongs to Lone!**

**Warning: This story is SLASH, which if you don't know what that means this far into the story... God help you. Also, abuse, rape, other things that aren't in children's stories for a DAMN GOOD reason.**

**NOTE! NEXT WEEK IS ALLY WEEK! Please show your support to gays, lesbians, bis, trans, and asexuals!**

**Along with the story!**

POV: Embry

"Owwwww," I hissed. My ass hurt like a bitch. I shook my head and tried to make the world stop spinning. Unfortunetly, it didn't, and I found myself on my hands and knees throwing up several moments later.

I felt someone stroking my back, but I was too miserable to look up. I finished throwing up and kept my head down.

"Look at me." _Uh-oh__._ I looked up and met James' eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded and tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin. He exaimed me slowly. Finally, he let go. You look like you need some food." I almost screamed in relief. _He's not going to kill me! _I felt a bit like a drug addict, you know, the first time they take and they're like 'this is the life! I feel so happy!' stuff like that.

_You idiot, it's not like he was going to kill you anyway, _said my wolf from the back of my head. I mentally glowered it it. _Shut up. I was scared._

_Hmpf. Fine._

"Embry?" I realized I was sitting awkwardly on the bathroom counter now, with James' hands on either side on me.

"Yes?" I asked timidly. And then I noticed where he was looking. _Nooooo, this won't end well. _I squirmed around on the trying to get him to release me. "James... please..." I whispered.

He growled. "Don't try to deny me what's now mine. Or did you forget last night so soon? Because there could always be a repeat of it." I heard the threat in his voice and decided to shut the fuck up. I looked down at the ground submissively. "I'm sorry, James." _Suck up suck up suck up... _

"Alright. I'll go get you something to eat." He let go of me and walked out to to door.

I leaned my head back against the miror behind me and sighed as quietly as I could.

I needed to get some clothes, find a way out, find Seth, and take a bath. Debating whether or not I should take a shower before escaping, I climbed off the counter and walked back into the bedroom.

I jumped nearly six feet when I noticed James will still in the room. "I forgot to say- don't even bother trying to escape. The door and windows are reinforced and buttleproof. You're not going anywhere."

I glowered at him as he walked over to the door, "you didn't really think I would be stupid enough to let you get away again, did you?"

_Damn it! _I thought. _Step one could take longer then expected._

POV: Seth

"What. were. you. thinking?" I'm just going to come out and say, eight month pregnant people irritate me. Especially Jake.

Instead of answering I yawned and ignored him. "I'm going to see Leah." I announced, and walked away.

"Seth, come back here _right now!_" I heard, and picked up the pace a bit.

It took me about two hours to find Leah. Mostly because I went to the wrong place first, and then had to run to the other side of town, but nevermind that.

Leah and I had a place where we would always meet up when weren't at home. It was a small cave along the beach that's rather hard to find if you don't know where you're going. One side of the cave is smooth rock, and the other is bumpy and crystalized. Salt water hardly ever fills the cave, even during hightide. I don't know why I thought of meeting there. I just did. And luck for me, Leah was there as well.

"Lee!" I watched her spin around with a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Seth?" she asked quietly. "Is that you?"

I nodded avaidly. "Lee..." she grabbed me and hugged me so hard I started choking. "Lee... sis... can't... breathe... well-!" She knocked me to the ground. "Ouch!" I complained. "Was that really necessary?"

"Where have you been, young man!?" Leah reverted to her motherly older sister ways.

"I've been running. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, I didn't want to put you in danger."

"I'm your sister!" Leah shouted. I don't care if I get hurt, I'll I care about it that you aren't!"

I pulled her into another hug and she hissed into my ear, "I was so worried, Seth..."

"Leah, I need your help."

She nodded, "Of course, what is it?"

I explained to her about Cauis imprinting, and how Jake and Sam didn't know, and that if Sam found out about it, he would make me go back. "I can't go back... I don't... I can't. But I still have to save Embry and it's just so hard!" I imgined that I ended sounding somewhat like a five year old, but I didn't really care. Life just wasn't be fair to me that day.

"I promise I won't tell Sam about the imprinting Seth, but you have to be careful. I don't want to lose you again. And we'll find out how to save Embry later." She paused for a moment and frowned. "Do you know why Sam didn't find Embry."

I shook my head.

"Alright, well, I'll try to find out." I nodded and buried my face in her shirt.

"I missed you sis."

I missed you too, Seth."

And neither I, nor Leah, noticed to figure just outside of the cave, slowly sneaking back into the forest.

**A/N: I know, I know. But it wouldn't be me without a cliffhanger, would it? Please no- I have done no editing of this chapter yet. I might edit it tomorrow, so it flows a bit better, bu I really just want to put something out for y'all.**

**Please remember to vote on my poll! Thank you, hugs and kisses for reading this far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I know I've been away for a while, but I do plan to continue on this story. Hopefully I'll have it done by the time I'm done with high school? Wishfully thinking. Because I wanted to put a little more time into this chapter I think I'm going to write it over the span of like... 2 to 3 days. Just an idea, I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And there's a prequel to this if you have any interest in Jacob/Sam's story. Just a thought!**

**Warning: This story is just flat out NOT appropriate for non-mature readers. Guys, this story includes rape, a large amount of sex, language, and several other things children shouldn't be reading. Now I'm not going to put an age on who should be reading this stuff, because I started at like... so young I don't want to admit it, but if you think FOR ANY REASON that this could offend you PM and ask me if I think it's appropriate for you. Really, I don't take offence, okay? So I'm letting you all decide if you're mature enough to take all this, mostly because I can't do anything about it, so please don't send me hate mail, okay? It's unappreciated. Of course, if you want to give me friendly feedback, I'll totally talk to you about it, but no bashing the story type. Oh- major warning that I didn't mention before: This is SLASH people. That means guy on guy. That means gay. We all good now? Great! :D**

POV: ? (Please don't kill me guys... please...) **(IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER)**

I stumbled away from the entrance and ducked behind a bush when I saw Leah and Seth coming out of the cave. Once they were out of sight I sta down in the brush with a huff. _Fuck, _I thought, _what do I do now?_

Well, I knew what the right thhing to do would be. Talk to Sam or someone else and tell them the truth. But Seth was so young, he didn't deserve to be forced to be with someone the rest of his life, someone he was by instinct, supposed to hate utterly. It was hard enough for me, and I didn't want to put someone so much younger through the same pain that I went through. I decided to keep what I had found out to myself. At least until it was necessary to say something.

Groaning, I pulled myself off the ground and made my way home.

The second stair on the wooden porch squeaked when I heard my imprint coming home from patrol. I pulled the corn soup that I'd been cooking off the stove and grabbed a bowl when he walked in.

"How was your day?" he asked. I jumped slightly when I turned to find him right in front of me.

"O-o-oh, it was..." _Fuck, _I thought, _I've always been a terrible liar._ "Normal.. you know... like... um... soup?" I shoved the bowl at him.

"It's supposed to be really good... Emily gave me the recipe?" He took the bowl. _Ha! Emily's food conquers all. _While I was busy feeling incredibly satisfied with myself, he finished the soup, and that unfortunetly opened me up for another round of questions.

"What happened today?"

I glanced down at my fingernails. "Nothing, it was pretty boring, actually," I replied nonchalantly.

The man that had imprinted on me stood up. I assumed he was getting more food, so I didn't bother turning around to watch him. Surprisingly, I felt his lips on my neck. With a gasp, I jerked forward slightly.

"P-Paul!" I gasped. "Don't d-do that..." I gulped when he lips started to travel down.

"Oh?" Paul replied. "You don't want me to do... this?" My nails dug into the palms of my hands when he sunk his teeth firmly into my collarbone.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" I tried to push him away and not let him see how aroused I was simultaeously.

"Hmmmm, I'll do what I want to you, Edward," he replied and scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom.

POV: Jacob

Muttering irritatedly, I pushed open the door to Leah's house. "Lee, have you seen-" Seth looked up surprised.

"Jake! Hi!" Seth smiled, and for a second I saw the face of the boy he had been a year or so ago. And then it disappeared, replaced with the serious, calm one that he often wore nowadays.

"Hey Seth, I wanted to talk to you," I glanced at Leah," alone."

Leah nodded and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Seth gestured towards the door, and I stepped outside. Shortly after he pushed the wire-mesh screen open as well, and joined me on the porch.

The second we were out of ear shot of Leah I snarled, "what are you thinking! Does Sam know that you and Cauis are mates?! What will happen if he finds out! He'll let Cauis have you, Seth! You have to know that! Sam isn't going to stand in the way of someone claiming their mate! I'm-"

"Jake, calm down!" Seth looked at me worriedly. "You're going to over-exert yourself."

"NO I FUCKING WON'T!" I had had enough of people babying me because I was pregnant. "I'm worried about you, Seth! What if Sam finds out! Or does he already know? No... I don't think so, he would have said something..." I realized I was mostly talking to myself and stopped.

Seth looked at the ground. "You won't tell him right?"

I glanced up horrified. "Oh course not!" Then a thought hit me. "Hey, where's Embry? I was looking for him, but he wasn't at his house...Seth?"

"He... I don't think Sam found him."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "You MUST be joking." Seth shook his head. "I think I'm going to be sick..." Seth grabbed my arm and helped me bend over to make breathing easier. Once I calmed down I sat down on the ground, ignoring the fact that water from the most reent rain storm was soaking through my pants. Seth sat down next to me. I heard a quiet noise and looked over at him. He was crying.

I tried to think of something to say to make it better, but I realized that there was nothing to say. Embry, his best friend, was most likely gone forever. So I just sat there. And let him cry. Because there was nothing left to do.

**A/N: So I was going to have the next part (which is Embry's POV) be in this too, but that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Sorry for all the angst by the way, I didn't intend for it to be the depressing.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: As you may know, this is a sequel to the fic "Mating Age." In that book the couple of Paul/Edward is created, developed, and etc. I wanted you all to know that I wasn't making this coupling up in regards to this 'series' I suppose we could loosely call it. On another note, I don't plan to eleborate on them too much, but if you would like me to, let me know!**

**Finally, please, comment, favorite, follow, etc. I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS, and I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing much. Now, NO PROMISES, but I'm writing the next chapter, which may be short, right now, so maybe you'll have it soon? I'm not sure. But I thought I'd let you know that it's Embry's POV, and all hope is not lost for him! :D**

**Love and hugs.**


End file.
